


Flash

by DrZedWordHunter



Category: Cube (1997 2002 2004)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrZedWordHunter/pseuds/DrZedWordHunter
Summary: Short Holloway story
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Flash

Holloway saw it in his eyes, that look which betrayed his madness. Now he held her life in his hands. She watched his smile fall into a grim look that could only mean one thing.

Flash

She was sitting at her table, eating dinner, when she heard a noise outside. She got up and looked out her window. Seeing nothing she went back to her food. Sitting down, she noticed she was out of sour cream and went to get some more.

Flash

She was falling; lights form other cubes zipping past her. She wondered how far she had fallen, how many cubes she had passed, if she would die before she hit the bottom of the sh……

END


End file.
